Ma boite à schemeleux
by Ishtar205
Summary: Des OS divers et variés, tous issus de l'écriture sous contraintes. Rated M par sécurité, classé HPDM juste pour rire. Tous pairings, de K à M, hétéro, yaoi, inceste, humour, tristesse... Autres OS peut-être à venir...
1. Intro

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous^^

Je pense que vous ne pensiez plus me revoir, mais je confirme ce qui j'ai mis sur mon profil, je finirai mes fics, "promis, juré, craché, certifié, officiel".

Et en attendant, je poste une boite à schemeleux c'est-à-dire un recueil d'OS divers et variés.

Une partie vient de ma collaboration à MDR. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est, direction mon profil^^ l'autre de textes que j'ai retrouvés et qui sont trop courts pour être postés tout seul.

J'espère que cela vous plaira et vous fera patienter…

Je vous remercie encore et toujours toutes et tous pour vos reviews.

Je ne suis toujours pas JKR et j'écris toujours des OS qui ne sont pas pour les enfants, même si dans ce recueil il y a du K et du T… pff j'vous jure ce qu'on me fait pas faire des fois^^

J'ai classé cette boite à trucs en HPDM juste pour rire et en M pour ne pas prendre de risque, mais les textes sont divers et variés. La seule chose qu'ils ont en commun est qu'ils sont des productions d'écriture sous contraintes.

A vous de me dire si j'ai relevé les divers défis qui m'ont été proposés^^

Bonne lecture !


	2. CedricXGinny

**Coup de**** foudre**** par Ishtar205**

GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD

Je devais faire un Ginny/Cédric Diggory qui finit bien, post T7 donc en m'arrangeant pour ressusciter Cédric. Celui-ci devait ressembler à l'acteur lorsqu'il joue Edward dans _Twilight_.

Comme c'est de l'hétéro (et que beurk j'aime pas ça ! lol) c'est aussi du K. Faut pas pousser la yaoiste dans les orties ! LOL

Bonne lecture !

GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD

Ginny se promenait sans hâte dans les rues de New-York. Elle ne se lassait pas d'explorer la ville tant la façon dont les sorciers américains avaient de se camoufler la fascinait. C'était vraiment le pays de la démesure. Quand les sorciers anglais se contentaient de sortilèges repousse-moldus, les américains utilisaient toutes les ressources des sorts d'illusion. Elle s'arrêta devant un mur couvert d'affiches dont le scintillement avait attiré son regard… Oui, c'était bien des affiches sorcières camouflées sous des prospectus vantant l'efficacité de produits de régime… Un concert de rock… Le chanteur avait un regard si… si… un vampire ! Décidemment ces américains avaient une bien plus grande ouverture d'esprit que les européens. En même temps, ce n'était pas si étonnant… après tout quelle meilleure façon de vendre un groupe que le charisme vampirique ? Et sorciers ou moldus, les américains étaient connus pour faire toujours passer le profit en premier. Ce qui d'ailleurs n'était pas sans lui causer du souci dans son travail : un orphelinat, même celui du Sauveur, n'était pas exactement destiné à faire des bénéfices… et la Guerre ne s'étant pas étendue aux USA, le nom d'Harry ne faisait pas vraiment office de sésame… Pourtant, cela valait la peine d'essayer car le dernier sorcier qu'elle avait démarché et qu'elle avait convaincu lui avait donné de quoi habiller tous les enfants pour les 10 années à venir… Elle avait manqué s'évanouir quand elle avait lu le montant du chèque !

Revenant à la réalité, elle fixa à nouveau le chanteur et… non ce n'était pas possible ! Et pourtant… Mais comment… Non, elle devait se tromper… Après tout elle ne le connaissait pas tant que ça… Mais quand même ! Bon eh bien elle savait quoi faire de sa soirée. Il fallait absolument qu'elle soit sûre. Avant même de songer à faire quoi que ce soit…

GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD

Whaouh ! Quelle foule ! Elle oubliait souvent à quel point les sorciers étaient nombreux en Amérique… Le pays était si grand… Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait tant d'ados déchaînées. Bon, c'était son premier concert mais elle n'avait pas imaginé que ce serait aussi… débridé. Elle se sentait un peu déboussolée. Puis, elle se rappela qu'elle était là… bon, pas en mission mais elle se fichait comme d'une guigne d'avoir 10 ans de plus que toutes ces minettes ! Et non elle ne venait pas de se jeter un discret Glamour pour cacher ses cernes et faire briller ses cheveux ! Et si elle avait métamorphosé sa robe stricte en un jean et un débardeur c'était juste parce qu'elle avait trop chaud ! Comment ça de la mauvaise foi ! Mais pas du tout !

Elle n'avait pas prévu non plus d'avoir si longtemps à attendre. De l'avantage d'être sorcière. Sortilège de chaussons pour éviter les ampoules, sortilège de filtrage des cris suraigus, sortilège de rafraîchissement, sortilège et encore sortilège. Pfiou… Elle plaignait les moldus. Mais bon, elle commençait à se demander si elle avait eu une si bonne idée que ça et s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu chercher à rencontrer "Edward" à un autre moment… le démarcher pour l'orphelinat par exemple… Même si un vampire comme mécène… Il était peut-être "végétarien" ceci dit, oui bon on peut être une sorcière et adorer _Angel_. Surtout quand on a pour père un fondu de tout ce qui est moldu et pour meilleur ami un demi-sang qui, privé de télévision dans son enfance, avait décidé de rattraper le temps perdu pendant vos vacances en commun. Bref… elle espérait juste que le vampire aurait mangé avant le concert… Il ne se nourrissait quand même pas de son public, hein ? Quoique, à voir certaines fans, elle était sûre qu'elles ne demanderaient que ça ! D'ailleurs… elle regarda autour d'elle… Oui, il y avait un service d'ordre particulièrement imposant… au sens propre du terme… étrange, elle n'avait jamais songé qu'il existait d'autres demi-géants que Hagrid et Madame Maxime, alors qu'a posteriori… Il faudrait qu'elle leur en parle en rentrant… Ils n'étaient jamais venus aux USA à sa connaissance.

Au moment où elle commençait réellement à perdre patience, les lumières s'éteignirent enfin, provoquant cris perçants et hurlements déchaînés. Les fans scandaient "Edward ! Edward ! Edward !" en allumant leurs baguettes. Ginny hésita un instant avant d'invoquer à son tour un _Lumos_. Elle faillit rater l'entrée en scène du vampire. Qui, en chair et en os… enfin si l'on peut dire… était encore plus impressionnant qu'en photo. Ses yeux dorés brillaient de mille feux et sa peau d'albâtre scintillait comme si son corps tout entier était un diamant de la plus belle eau. Ginny secoua la tête pour arriver à fermer la bouche. Mais lorsque _Son_ regard croisa le sien, elle sentit son corps échapper à son contrôle et elle commença à avancer vers la scène, comme hypnotisée, et seule la présence de fans tout autour d'elle l'arrêta. Edward détourna les yeux et Ginny eut l'impression de s'éveiller d'un rêve. Elle devait s'en aller… Ce n'était pas… Non, ça n'allait pas du tout… Il fallait qu'elle se calme… Mais pas ici… Pas ici… Comme elle s'approchait d'une des portes, un homme... non, un vampire… lui barra la route.

- N'ayez pas peur, Mademoiselle. Je viens de la part d'Edward. Il aimerait que vous le rejoigniez dans sa loge après le concert.

- Mais enfin… je…

- Je sais que cette requête peut paraître incongrue, mais il vous le demande comme une faveur.

- Eh bien…

Ginny essaya de se reprendre, de reconnecter ses neurones qui avaient apparemment décidé de se mettre en grève. C'était bien ce qu'elle voulait, non ? Le voir. Et on lui en offrait l'opportunité sur un plateau. Et elle n'allait pas laissé un trouble passager la retenir. Ce n'était pas son genre. Elle était une Weasley et une Gryffondor après tout.

- Je serai ravie de rencontrer Edward.

- Puis-je vous accompagner ? Vous entendrez aussi bien la musique de la loge et vous serez bien mieux installée. De plus, ça nous évitera bien des soucis… les fins de concert sont souvent chaotiques.

- Je vous suis.

GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD

Elle avait vraiment bien fait d'accepter. Elle allait avoir le temps de reprendre ses esprits et, loin du regard doré, elle pouvait réfléchir, apprécier la musique aussi… Le vampire n'avait pas seulement un regard hypnotique, mais aussi une voix de velours.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passerait quand elle le verrait. Il lui était difficile de penser que c'était lui… Et pourtant… Mais comment était-ce possible ? Et comment personne n'en avait-il rien su ? Etait-ce d'ailleurs encore lui ? La vampirisation était encore et toujours mal connue… Et il y avait ce qui s'était passé… Oserait-elle à nouveau croiser son regard ? Elle détestait perdre le contrôle, elle détestait ne pas savoir quoi faire, bref, elle détestait cette situation. Décidemment elle n'avait pas perdu le don de se mettre dans des situations impossibles. Elle avait fréquenté Harry trop longtemps !

Toutes à ses pensées, elle mit quelques minutes à réaliser que la musique s'était tue. Que ce qu'elle entendait maintenant c'était un bruit de pas qui se rapprochait… Merlin !

GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD GWCD

Ginny sourit en se regardant une dernière fois dans la glace. Elle avait fière allure dans sa robe de mariée… et pourtant elle doutait d'être le centre des regards. C'était l'inconvénient de se marier avec un vampire.

Et pourtant elle ne regrettait rien. Comment l'aurait-elle pu ?

Après tout, une fois passé le choc de découvrir que Cédric Diggory n'était pas mort comme tous le pensaient mais avait été vampirisé… De l'avantage d'avoir des vampires dans sa généalogie… la vampirisation était possible dans les toutes premières heures après la mort… mais été punie par la loi à l'époque… Contrairement à aujourd'hui… De l'avantage d'avoir pour belle-sœur une juriste hors-pair et obsédée par l'idée de défendre les créatures magiques opprimées…

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment connu le Poufsouffle avant sa mort, et pourtant elle l'avait tout de suite reconnu. Il n'avait pas nié. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, pas à elle, pas à son âme-sœur.

Elle n'avait même pas ri. Elle ne pouvait pas. Pas quand ses yeux étaient rivés dans les siens et qu'elle avait l'impression de lire en lui, de partager effectivement son âme avec lui.

Qu'y avait-il à dire de plus ?

Il s'était approché, il l'avait embrassé et il lui avait demandé où elle voulait qu'ait lieu leur mariage.

Là elle avait ri. De bonheur.

**FIN**

**Alors ?** Ma première incursion dans l'hét ?

Une tite review ?

Allez **GO** !


	3. 3 PWP yaoi

**Impro, par Ishtar205**

Ceci est une impro réalisée un jour où les 4 reporters sans vertu (pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, direction mon profil^^) se préparaient au jour de sortie de HARRY POTTER 4.

Ce sont des PWP, il n'y a donc que les lemons yaoi rating M, c'est fait exprès… vous êtes prévenus, je refuse toute insulte, menace, plainte…

Pour les pairings, je vous laisse la surprise… ce sont les 3 autres qui les ont choisis…

Bonne lecture !

**1) Severus et Ron. Ron est le sémé.**

Ron avait décidé de prendre tout le courage qui lui avait valu d'être réparti à Gryffondor à deux mains. Il voulait Severus Snape, et foi de Weasley, il l'aurait !

Pour une fois, il n'était pas concentré uniquement sur son assiette pendant le petit-déjeuner, ce qui lui valu un regard suspicieux de la part d'Hermione ! Mais bon… Il guettait du coin de l'œil son professeur de Potions. Celui-ci finit par arriver, dans un tourbillon de robes. Ron lui laissa le temps de boire son café et de manger ses deux toasts habituels (oui, il avait noté les habitudes alimentaires de Severus, c'est Ron là !)… et puis, lui-même n'avait pas tout à fait fini… Il était amoureux certes, mais bon… c'était pas une raison pour se laisser mourir de faim… Mais une fois sa 20ème tartine avalée, il prit une profonde inspiration, et se leva.

Il s'avança vers la table des professeurs et jeta une volée de sorts sur Snape et sur lui : un de stupéfixion pour commencer, puis un d'illusion, un de silence, un d'invisibilité. Merci à l'AD d'avoir aiguisé ses réflexes ! Une fois la bulle d'intimité créée, il murmura _Enervatum_.

Snape (d'un ton dangereusement calme) : Monsieur Weasley, pouvez-vous me dire ce qui vous a pris ?

Ron : Euh…

Snape : MONSIEUR WEASLEY !

Ron : 'osaispasvousledire…

Snape : Pardon ? Je ne parle pas encore le Weasley, désolé !

Ron : (prenant une profonde inspiration — et oui, encore, mais la vue de Snape l'empêchait souvent de respirer —) : Je vous veux ! C'est suffisamment clair pour vous ?

Snape est catatonique.

Ron : Professeur ? Professeur ? _Aqua_ !

Snape : MAIS CA VA PAS !

Ron : Vous m'avez fait peur à pas réagir comme ça !

Snape : QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT A MERLIN POUR MERITER CA !

Ron, décidant que s'il fallait argumenter il était pas sorti de l'auberge — il n'était pas Hermione — se jeta sur Severus et lui roula une pelle magistrale.

Snape, sous le choc, ne réagit pas au début, puis commença, comme malgré lui, à répondre.

Ron en profita pour l'allonger sur le sol, après avoir conjuré quelques cousins quand même.

Puis, il lui enleva ses robes. ENFIN ! Il le savait que c'était Severus Sexy Snape cet homme ! Et il se mit à caresser de ses mains et de ses lèvres cette peau ivoirine, douce et imberbe. Il se délecta des gémissements qu'il soutirait à Severus, qui ne se débattait plus que faiblement. Mais qui se remit à se débattre avec un peu plus de volonté quand il sentit Ron commencer à déboutonner son jean. Mais il perdit bien vite la capacité de réfléchir quand les doigts de Ron frôlèrent son érection qui, elle, ne s'embarrassait pas de détails du genre à qui appartenaient les doigts.

Ron quant à lui était aux anges ! Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait ! Il ne tint pas longtemps et remplaça bien vite sa main par sa bouche et dégusta le sexe dressé, comme s'il était recouvert de marmelade. Il prit le sexe complètement en bouche, faisant crier son aîné, de surprise et de désir. Puis, il calqua son rythme sur les halètements de Severus, dont les mains se crispaient dans ses cheveux et dont les yeux s'étaient fermés. Qu'il était beau ainsi ! Ron sentit son plaisir arriver, mais il accéléra simplement le rythme, et quand Severus se répandit dans sa bouche, il sentit sa propre érection se faire douloureusement présente.

Profitant de la faiblesse momentanée de son professeur, Ron incanta le sort de lubrification et laissa un de ses doigts découvrir l'intimité si désirée de son amant. Severus se raidit mais très légèrement, et Ron continua à le préparer. Au bout de trois doigts, Severus lui-même ondulait des hanches et suppliait pour plus ! Ron ne se fit pas longtemps prier, et soulevant un peu les hanches de son aîné, entra en lui d'un seul coup. Il n'eut même pas besoin de laisser Severus s'habituer à l'intrusion, celui-ci le retourna d'un coup de reins et se cambrant pour qu'il aille en lui le plus profondément possible, commença à bouger, vite, fort. Ron releva le torse pour enlacer son aîné, et l'embrasser fougueusement, tandis que sa main se glissait entre leurs corps pour aller retrouver le désir à nouveau dressé de son amant. Il le sentit se rendre et se cambrer une dernière fois ce qui l'amena lui aussi à l'orgasme, dans un cri où se reconnaissait le prénom de son aimé. Epuisés, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ils ouvrirent les yeux en entendant le brouhaha autour d'eux.

Ron : Merde, mes sorts se sont dissipés !

Dumbledore : Effectivement M. Weasley, mais heureusement pour vous, j'ai rétabli le sort d'invisibilité… Vous allez bien Severus ?

Severus l'avadakedavre du regard !

Dumbledore : Vous seriez mieux dans vos appartements vous ne croyez pas ?

Et la Grande Salle entendit un hurlement, sans voir d'où il sortait, et se dit que décidemment ce château était hanté.

**2) Fred et Lucius. Fred est le sémé.**

Fred et Lucius se retrouvèrent enfin seuls !

— « Mon amour, j'ai tellement envie de toi », murmura Fred la voix rauque de désir.

— « Alors viens ! »

Et Lucius alla de lui-même contre le mur, et plaça ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

Fred, un sourire prédateur sur le visage, incanta le sort de liens et celui de nudité. Puis, il s'approcha lentement, ouvrant sa chemise un bouton après l'autre, tandis que Lucius gémissait et se passait la langue sur les lèvres, quémandant un baiser. Fred le lui accorda, mais il se pencha de façon à ce que leurs torses ne se touchent pas, faisant gémir Lucius, de frustration cette fois.

Puis, Fred descendit le long du torse pâle et délicat de son aimé, et ses mains et ses lèvres laissaient des traînées de feu sur la peau de Lucius qui se mit à le supplier.

— « Freeeeeeed ! Amour, ne me torture pas, je croyais que tu avais envie… Arrête donc de me faire languir ! »

— « J'ai envie, Luc, mais j'ai envie de te goûter, de te déguster… »

— « Sadique ! »

— « Et fier de l'être ! »

Et Fred se remit à lécher le moindre centimètre carré du torse de Lucius, faisant se dresser ses tétons. Quand il descendit à son nombril et fit entrer et sortir sa langue, mimant l'acte que Lucius rêvait qu'il fasse plus bas, celui-ci ne put retenir un cri.

— « Salaud ! Tortionnaire ! »

— « J'ai eu un bon professeur… », sourit Fred. « Mais je suis magnanime. »

Et à ces mots il prit enfin dans sa bouche le sexe survolté de son amant, le faisant crier, mais de surprise et de soulagement cette fois.

Fred le dégusta lentement, allant et venant sur toute sa longueur, lentement.

— « Je te hais », fit Lucius entre deux halètements.

Fred ne répondit rien, mais insensiblement accéléra le rythme, avant d'enfin faire buter encore et encore le sexe de son amant contre le fond de sa gorge. Lucius se rendit alors en hurlant le prénom de son tourmenteur adoré.

Lucius s'aperçut que Fred avait toujours son pantalon et d'un sort de magie sans baguette remédia à cette injustice, souriant de voir que Fred le désirait ardemment.

Fred sourit aussi, mais d'un sourire qui fit comprendre à Lucius qu'il n'avait pas fini de souffrir…

En effet, Fred se contenta de se coller à lui, restant parfaitement immobile, alors que Lucius essayait par tous les moyens de bouger un peu, se cambrant, ondulant. Mais les liens étaient trop bien serrés, on pouvait faire conscience à Fred pour ça !

Fred colla ses lèvres aux siennes, et Lucius ouvrit aussitôt la bouche, pressé de sentir la langue de son amant jouer avec la sienne. Cela le chavirait à chaque fois. D'ailleurs, il sentait son désir renaître et se frotter contre celui de son aimé. Mais il voulait plus !

Et le se remit à supplier.

— « Freeeeeeeeeed »

— « Oui, Lucius ? », demanda celui-ci sur un ton des plus innocent, « Tu veux quelque chose peut-être ? »

— « Grrrr ! Oui, toi ! »

— « Je ne comprends pas bien… »

— « FRED ! »

— « Quoi ? »

— « Fred, je me rends, je t'en supplie, viens maintenant, prends-moi, je n'en peux plus, je te veux, en moi, MAINTENANT ! »

Fred se rendit enfin à ses supplications et, lubrifiant son sexe d'un sort, entra en lui, l'empalant brutalement, lui arrachant un cri. Il voulut s'arrêter, mais Lucius se cambra encore plus, et lui murmura de venir, de le prendre, vite, fort.

Fred plaça ses mains sous ses fesses, détachant ses jambes pour lui permettre de les nouer autour de ses hanches, et commença son va et vient. Il détacha aussi les mains de Lucius, et sentit les ongles de celui-ci s'enfoncer dans son dos et ses dents lui mordre l'épaule, l'incitant à ne pas se retenir. Fred se fit donc violent, brutal, serrant Lucius contre lui à le briser, et il le sentit se rendre dans l'étreinte de leurs corps, et se répandit tout au fond de lui dans un cri.

Ils se laissèrent glisser le long du mur, répugnant à se détacher, et leurs bouches s'unirent, délicatement, pour prolonger la fusion qu'ils venaient de réaliser.

**3) Bill et Remus. Bill est le sémé. **

Remus est en mission en Egypte pour l'Ordre. Dumbledore lui a demandé d'essayer de rallier à leur cause une bande de loup-garous encore neutres. Bill, chargé de le protéger en secret, le retrouve dans le souterrain qui relie le Sphinx à la pyramide de Kephren, ensanglanté, et pratiquement évanoui.

— « REMUS ! »

Bill se précipita. Et serra dans ses bras le lycanthrope qui, sous le choc, tremblait de tous ses membres.

Puis, Bill s'aperçut qu'il se mettait à trembler… de désir.

— « Ton odeur… elle me rend fou ! », murmura Remy.

— « Chuut… tu es blessé, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. »

— « Au contraire… j'ai failli mourir aujourd'hui, et j'ai décidé de ne plus taire ce que je ressens… »

— « Alors, moi non plus… »

Et Bill embrassa Remus, tendrement, puis de plus en plus fougueusement. Il sentit le lycanthrope répondre à son baiser, et cela l'enflamma encore plus.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir… Remus était blessé quand même… Il se força à s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle, et s'écarta de son amant, le faisant gémir de frustration.

— « Je dois te soigner… », murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

— « Fais vite alors… »

Bill laissa échapper un grognement, et commença à incanter à toute allure des sorts de guérison… encore heureux qu'il ait suivi attentivement cette formation aux premiers secours à Gringotts !

A peine ses blessures se furent-elles refermées que Remus se jeta sur lui, et l'embrassa à perdre haleine.

Bill se laissa faire, mais bientôt il décida de passer aux choses sérieuses et força Remus à se relever et à reculer jusqu'à la stèle de Thoutmosis IV ( Kim, c'est rien que pour toi !). Il le déshabillait tout en marchant et Remus se retrouva vite nu… Alors que Bill était bien trop habillé au goût de son amant… qui incanta donc un sort de nudité qui fit sourire Bill dans son baiser. Il ne pouvait pas se rassasier de la douceur de la peau de Remus, et celui-ci gémit quand les mains de Bill se glissèrent entre ses jambes, pour caresser avec une lenteur insupportable l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il noua ses jambes autour des hanches du rouquin, pour accentuer le contact de leurs peaux et lui signifier son impatience.

— « Bill, je ne peux plus attendre… »

— « Je ne veux pas te faire mal, Remy… »

— « Tu ne me feras pas mal ! Viens, je t'en supplie ! Je n'en peux plus ! »

Bill ne put plus résister au désir qu'il entendait dans la voix du brun et, se noyant dans les yeux dorés de son amant, il entra en lui. Il voulut s'arrêter pour lui laisser le temps de se faire à sa présence, mais Remus se cambra jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Bill tout au fond de lui. Il gémit et reprit les lèvres de son rouquin préféré, comme pour se fondre en lui. Bill, pris du même besoin, le serra dans ses bras autant qu'il le pouvait. Il entendit Remus murmurer contre ses lèvres et, ses mouvements se firent plus exigeants, plus brutaux, tandis qu'il répondait plus au ton plein de désir qu'aux paroles indistinctes du lycanthrope. Très vite, il sentit Remus se rendre dans l'étau de leurs corps, et il ne lui fallut pas tellement plus longtemps pour jouir dans un dernier râle.

Ils se laissèrent glisser au sol, répugnant à se lâcher, et s'embrassant doucement.

— « Je crois que je vais dire à Dumbledore que ma mission me prendra plus de temps que prévu. », murmura Remus.

— « Et moi je vais prendre le mois de congé que me doivent les gobelins. », répliqua Bill dans un sourire.

**FIN**

Alors ?

Une p'tite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de mes couples un peu surprenants je l'avoue, mais quand on me met au défi…


	4. Lucius Regulus

**Black versus Malfoy, par Ishtar205**

Mes seules contraintes étaient d'écrire un Lucius/Regulus avec un Regulus Arcturus Black conforme à celui de JKR.

Rating T

**Black versus Malfoy, par Ishtar205**

_CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM EST MORT ! _

_CELUI QUI S'APPELAIT LUI-MEME LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES LES A DEFINITIVEMENT REJOINTES !_

_HARRY POTTER, LE GARÇON-QUI-A-SURVECU, A VAINCU LE PLUS GRAND MAGE NOIR DEPUIS GRINDELWALD !_

Lucius Malfoy reposa les divers journaux avec une moue dégoûtée. Les imbéciles ! Les fous ! Les aveugles !

Lord Malfoy soupira avec bien plus de bruit que sa discrétion habituelle ne l'autorisait, mais dans le confort et le secret de son bureau, il s'autorisait parfois à laisser de côté son masque de perfection aristocratique.

Pensant à son fils qui avait fêté sa première année il y a peu, son héritier, enfin là après tant d'attente, tant d'espoirs déçus, symbole de l'ère nouvelle censée s'ouvrir pour sa famille, qui dormait comme un ange près de sa femme, il soupira derechef.

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi lui ?

Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ?

Le menton dans une main, une lettre ô combien perturbante dans l'autre, Lord Malfoy plongea dans ses souvenirs…

Jamais il n'aurait prévu un futur pareil ce soir-là quand le Lord l'avait convoqué pour lui demander de prendre en charge un nouveau mangemort tout à fait prometteur, Regulus Black.

Lucius connaissait le futur Lord Black. Il était présent à son mariage avec Narcissa, évidemment, à la place de son frère aîné, le traître à son sang, le Gryffondor, Sirius, que ses parents avaient renié et effacé des archives familiales, et il avait tenu son rôle à la perfection, malgré son jeune âge. Un gamin encore certes, mais un Sang-Pur sans nul doute, avec la morgue des serpentards auxquels tout Black qui se respectait se devait d'appartenir. Aussi brun que sa sœur Bellatrix, et le même grain de folie dans le regard. Lucius se rappelait de s'être félicité à l'époque que Narcissa soit une exception à la règle familiale, aussi bien pour sa blondeur que pour son caractère équilibré.

Mais le jeune homme que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait s'approcher, sa marque encore rouge sang, n'avait plus rien à voir avec le gosse emprunté dont Lucius se rappelait. Il avait soutenu son regard sans faillir et ses yeux noirs et insondables lui avaient rappelé ceux de Severus Snape. Il avait presque frissonné et avait dû faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas briser le contact visuel le premier.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé au garçon, mais c'était maintenant un Black dans toute sa splendeur… dans toute sa terreur.

Leur première conversation avait ressemblé à un duel. Fierté des Black contre morgue des Malfoy et inversement. Lucius avait été impressionné. Malgré lui. Malgré la différence d'âge. Regulus semblait si amer, si hautain, si froid. Et pour que lui, Lucius Malfoy que tous surnommaient le Prince de Glace dise cela, il fallait vraiment que ce qui se dégageait de cette étoile des Black soit une bien noire aura.

Lucius n'aimait guère sa belle-sœur, qu'il jugeait follement dangereuse, mais elle au moins était passionnée. Fanatique et prompte à considérer les autres comme des lâches lorsqu'ils ne la suivaient pas dans ses délires, certes, mais le feu qui brûlait en elle rassurait Lucius. Le feu était dangereux, mais sans lui nulle vie n'était possible.

Or son jeune frère semblait… éteint.

Il était une machine, entraînée à tuer, à torturer.

Une machine efficace comme Lucius put très vite en juger.

Merlin savait que Lucius n'avait que peu de scrupules à faire souffrir Moldus, Sang-de-Bourbe et autres traîtres à leur sang, mais la froide détermination de son "apprenti" le dérangeait plus que de raison. Il pouvait comprendre la volonté de servir le Maître et de faire pour ainsi dire bonne impression, l'amour du travail bien fait, le sadisme même mais commettre pareils actes sans même un frémissement, sans un tremblement, comme si dépecer un homme ou beurrer une tartine était équivalent et qui plus est parfaitement indifférent…

Mais son Maître était content et chaque acte monstrueux de Regulus valait à Lucius des félicitations.

Néanmoins, Lucius ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser. De penser à Regulus.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, Lucius était préoccupé par quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

En fait, cela lui était déjà arrivé une fois. Avec Severus.

Et c'est ce parallèle qui le poussa à les présenter l'un à l'autre. A pousser Severus à essayer de percer le mystère Black.

Il ne savait pas lui-même ce qui le troublait tant chez ce jeune homme, ce qui le motivait à vouloir à tout prix savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière le masque de Regulus, si semblable au sien. Si ce n'est peut-être justement cette similitude. Regulus lui présentait un miroir dans lequel il refusait de se reconnaître. Regulus était trop jeune pour être déjà si plein de rancœur.

Lucius sentait sa propre haine l'étouffer, sa propre morgue l'empoisonner à chaque nouveau regard posé sur le futur Lord Black.

Seulement, jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela irait jusque là…

Cela lui faisait d'ailleurs pensé qu'il devait avoir une sérieuse conversation avec Severus.

Car celui-ci avait réussi au-delà de toute espérance.

Regulus s'était… ouvert. Et ce qu'il ne pouvait qu'appeler de l'amitié était né entre eux.

Une amitié étrange certes, après tout ils étaient des serpentards, des Sang-Pur élevés dans la haine et dans l'idée que face à n'importe qui d'autre le rapport de force était le seul envisageable… Et cependant… cependant…

Regulus avait été le seul à savoir combien le fait de ne pas avoir d'enfant coûtait à Lucius. Il aurait dû être son parrain…

Quant à Lucius, il avait appris plus qu'il n'aurait aimé savoir. Ses parents n'étaient pas des archétypes d'amour parental, mais comparé à la mère de Regulus, c'était des parents modèles. Et la trahison de Sirius n'avait rien arrangé.

Regulus savait que son frère ne s'était sûrement pas rendu compte des conséquences de ses actes, mais cela ne changeait rien à ce qu'il avait vécu.

Survivre… Chacun sa méthode pour le faire.

Et puis un jour Regulus avait encore changé. Il était devenu fébrile, agité, comme possédé. Il passait des heures dans la bibliothèque de magie noire du Square Grimmaud, du Manoir Malfoy, du Manoir Prince aussi lui avait dit Severus. Et soudainement, il avait disparu.

Le jour même où Lucius apprenait qu'il allait enfin être papa.

Jamais il n'avait pu lui dire.

Jamais il ne l'avait retrouvé. Ni lui, ni son corps.

Et il avait reçu cette lettre.

Aujourd'hui.

Le jour de Sa prétendue mort.

Cette lettre qui expliquait tout. Qui forçait Lucius à admettre que, contre tout espoir, son ami était bel et bien mort. Mort pour essayer d'empêcher un psychopathe de devenir immortel.

Mort en lui laissant pour tout héritage l'incertitude et la peur.

Lucius se leva, pris d'un besoin irrépressible de vérifier que sa famille allait bien. Après avoir délicatement embrassé sa femme bien-aimée sur le front en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller, il alla passer sa main sur la joue délicate de son petit garçon.

- Mon petit dragon, mon Draco adoré… Je ne sais pas si tu connaîtras un jour à ton tour une amitié qui transformera radicalement ton point de vue sur le monde. Je ne sais même pas si je te le souhaite. Et pourtant… grâce à ce Black que tu ne rencontreras jamais, ton avenir pourra être meilleur que le mien. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour ça.

**FIN**

Alors ?

Review ? GO !


	5. CrossOver LOTR

Mon premier drabble… Pour une fois une contrainte qui va dans le sens de mon amour de la synthèse^^

Cross-Over LOTR.

Petite discussion entre Merry et Harry^^

Pour le rating… ça dépend de vous :b

* * *

Tu veux une pipe ?

Pardon ? Mais enfin c'est… c'est mauvais pour la santé, ça peut rendre aveugle. Ou impuissant.

Quoi ? Mais t'es pas bien toi, t'as lu ça où ? Je veux dire, ça peut peut-être arriver avec une pipe qui n'est pas taillée dans les règles de l'art, mais moi je suis un expert, tu n'as rien à craindre !

Euh, ben, je ne sais pas trop…

Allez, laisse-toi tenter ! Tu n'es plus un gamin après tout, il est temps que tu franchisses le pas, tu ne crois pas ?

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Review ? GO !


	6. Lucius Draco

**Monstres réels, monstres rêvés**

**Attention, inceste et violence, vous êtes prévenus. Rating M, yaoi, lemon.**

**Je ne vous donnerai les contraintes qu'après, vous comprendrez pourquoi…**

**Bonne lecture^^**

**

* * *

**

_- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !_

_- Papa ! Papa !_

_- Narcissa ! Non ! Narcissa !_

_- Papa, réveille-toi ! Papa, c'est un cauchemar ! Papa !_

_- Narcissa ?_

_- Non, papa, c'est Draco._

_- Draco, mon chéri. Je suis désolé._

_- De quoi ?_

_- Qu'elle soit morte._

_- Mais papa, c'est toi qui l'as tuée…_

_- Je sais, je sais... mais je n'ai pas eu le choix... Elle... elle..._

_- Chut, Papa, rendors-toi... Nous parlerons demain._

_Un peu plus tard, Draco sentit une main caresser sa joue et il se frotta contre elle en soupirant. Cette main descendit dans son cou. Sur son torse. Quand elle se faufila dans son bas de pyjama, Draco se réveilla pour de bon. Pour voir Lucius qui, appuyé sur un coude, reprenait ses caresses sur son torse, un air concentré sur le visage._

_- Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_- Tu es vraiment beau, Draco._

_- …_

_- Ta peau est si douce…_

_- Papa ?_

_- Tu ressembles à un ange. _Mon_ ange._

_Lucius se pencha pour l'embrasser. Draco en resta interdit. Les lèvres de son père bougeaient doucement contre les siennes. Quand la langue de Lucius essaya de forcer l'entrée de sa bouche, Draco eut un sursaut et repoussa violemment Lucius._

_- Papa, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je sais bien que tu es perturbé, mais quand même !_

_- Mais Draco, je t'aime._

_- Moi aussi, mais je ne vois pas le rapport. Je suis ton fils, pas ta femme._

_- Narcissa était une mauvaise épouse. Je t'aime plus qu'elle. Et après tout, un fils vaut une femme. Toi aussi tu es à moi. Tu dois la remplacer. C'est ton rôle. Puisque tu m'aimes._

_Les yeux de Lucius étaient dans le vague, flous, avec comme une lueur de folie… Considérant qu'il avait expliqué son point de vue d'une façon irréfutablement logique, il se jeta sur les lèvres de son fils._

_Draco se débattit, mais Lucius était plus grand et plus fort que lui. Son corps le clouait au lit. Il ferma hermétiquement la bouche, mais Lucius ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et lui mordit férocement les lèvres. Draco ouvrit la bouche pour protester et Lucius investit aussitôt l'antre chaude qu'il convoitait. Sans tenir compte de ce que voulait ou non son fils, Lucius continua ses baisers, y ajoutant les caresses plus précises de ses mains. Il finit d'entièrement déshabiller Draco et savoura la douceur de cette peau si semblable à la sienne. Il voulait la goûter. Il délaissa la bouche délicieuse pour tracer son chemin vers le sexe tendu qui appelait ses attentions. Il n'arrêta pas de maintenir la prise qu'il avait sur ce corps délectable. Hors de question qu'il lui échappe. Il mordilla les tétons sensibles, savourant le gémissement qui s'échappa des lèvres rougies par ses baisers. Puis, pressé par son désir, il engloutit la hampe dressée. Le corps sous lui s'arqua et il resserra les lèvres pour que le sexe d'albâtre ne puisse s'éloigner. Il voulait amener Draco à l'extase, et sans perdre de temps... Il prendrait le temps de déguster ce corps de lait la prochaine fois... Il commença de longues et lentes succions, faisant rouler le gland sous sa langue, creusant les joues pour exercer une délicieuse pression, bloquant le sexe contre son palais. Son fils ne put résister bien longtemps à un tel traitement et se rendit avec un cri rauque. Lucius savoura son plaisir avec délice. Puis, profitant de ce que Draco était encore perdu dans les brumes de l'orgasme, il le retourna et entreprit de le préparer rapidement des doigts et de la langue. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'introduisit en lui d'une longue et lente poussée que Draco réalisa ce qui lui arrivait. Trop tard. Lucius se retira et revint en lui en changeant légèrement d'angle. Draco hurla de plaisir. Dès lors Lucius, ravi, entama un va et vient rapide, heurtant à chaque passage le point qui faisait voir des étoiles à Draco. Celui-ci, perdu entre les sensations que lui procurait Lucius et celles de son sexe frottant contre les draps, avait arrêté d'essayer de fuir. Et quand Lucius vint profondément en lui, son sperme calmant la brûlure résiduelle, il se tendit une fois encore, et se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il ne réagit pas, ni quand Lucius le nettoya, ni quand il se nicha contre lui, refermant ses bras sur son torse avant de s'endormir à son tour._

Alors Lucius, cette nouvelle plongée dans les noirceurs de ton âme t'a-t-elle suffi ? Es-tu prêt à obéir à ton Seigneur comme il se doit ?

Oui, Seigneur. Je ferai comme vous l'avez ordonné.

Bien.

Lord Voldemort quitta Lucius Malfoy satisfait. Rien de tel qu'un petit brin de terreur pour obtenir une obéissance parfaite : quelques meurtres de moldus n'étaient pas cher payé en échange de l'assurance de garder le contrôle sur le monstre en soi, capable assurément de bien pire. Evidemment, il ne faudrait pas que ses serviteurs s'aperçoivent que ces visions n'étaient pas véridiques, qu'elles n'étaient que des créations de Legilimens... Heureusement cela n'arriverait jamais. Seul Severus pourrait peut-être un jour se douter de quelque chose mais... Eh bien, Severus était le seul en qui il pouvait se fier en l'absence de moyen de pression, après tout...

* * *

**Les contraintes étaient : LM/DM**

**Lucius devient fou a la mort de sa femme et prend Draco pour Narcissa mais a la fin on se rend compte que tout cela n'est pas réel**

**Alors ? Review ? GO**


	7. Ron

Contrainte : un OS sur Ron, rated K

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

**Phobie**

Bon sang mais comment avait-il pu faire ça ?

TOUT LE MONDE savait qu'il détestait les araignées. Tout le monde.

Chez lui, c'était le sujet de plaisanterie favori des jumeaux. Tout y était passé, de la peluche qui se transformait en araignée à l'araignée invoquée devant son bol de lait. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour ils décident de mettre une potion d'illusion dans son gel douche. Il s'était cru recouvert des pieds à la tête d'araignées et il avait manqué en mourir. Pour de vrai. Il s'était écroulé, hurlant à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Sa magie instinctive – il avait 4 ans à cette époque-là – avait pris le dessus sur sa raison dépassée par la peur et avait déclenché un feu pour cramer les araignées… Il avait eu des brûlures au 3ème degré sur 80% de son corps. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'être un sorcier, il avait appris depuis que s'il avait été un moldu, il serait mort pour de bon. Les jumeaux s'étaient pris le sermon de leur vie et avaient eu interdiction formelle de jouer avec la phobie de leur frère… Bon, ils le faisaient encore un peu parfois, mais ils faisaient très attention à ne pas aller trop loin. Après tout, faire mourir de peur leur petit frère était le but, mais il fallait que ça reste une métaphore !

A Poudlard, tout le monde était au courant depuis ce fameux cours sur les Détraqueurs…

Et lui ! Lui plus que tous savait qu'il avait peur des araignées… Après tout, c'est avec lui qu'il avait affronté Aragog, la bestiole soit-disant apprivoisée de Hagrid ! Il savait que sa phobie n'en avait été que décuplée… En même temps, avoir failli être bouffé par une Acromentule, ça avait de quoi créer une phobie, alors quand on l'avait déjà !

Bref… Tout ça pour dire qu'il était bien le dernier qu'il aurait cru capable de ça… Lui offrir un truc pareil ! Et pour son anniversaire en plus !

Il ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole de sa vie !

* * *

Alors ? Review ? GO !


	8. Mentor

_**Inné et acquis**_**par Ishtar205**

Les contraintes étaient les suivantes : écrire une fic suivant le principe du mentor avec Severus en mentor. Le filleul doit être quelqu'un d'autre que Harry et avoir rajeuni, suivant le principe souvent associé au mentor du de-aging. Je n'ai pas le droit de faire de Snarry mais Severus peut être en couple.

Normalement, j'ai tout respecté… Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez b

**Petites précisions : **

Cet OS se situe après le T7 et la victoire de Harry mais Severus Snape n'est pas mort… sinon, ce serait dur^^ et Remus non plus... ça c'est parce que je l'ai décidé, na ! lol

**Attention**, c'est du yaoi, même si le slash reste léger. C'est du T … pas de lemon mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre mon Sevy d'amour avec Remychou^^ lol

Du K, du T… on m'aura tout fait faire dans ce groupe ! Ceci dit, j'ai adoré me lancer dans le mentor… J'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB**

_Pensées de Severus_

**Dans le bureau de Minerva McGonagall, le 15 juillet 2009**

J'étais sûr que ça marcherait ! J'en étais sûr ! trépigna Harry.

Tu veux dire que tu l'as fait exprès ? s'exclama Remus.

Imbécile de gryffondor !

Severus !

Minerva, continua Harry sans se laisser distraire, où est-il ? Comment va-t-il ? Je peux le voir ?

Avant tout, Harry, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose…

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il va bien, n'est-ce pas ? Il va bien ?

Oui, il va bien. Mais il n'est plus tout à fait lui-même…

Ce n'est pas grave, je m'occuperai de lui, il…

Harry, le coupa la directrice, il n'est plus celui que vous avez connu.

C'est-à-dire ? demanda Remus qui avait de plus en plus de mal à conserver son calme.

Minerva poussa un profond soupir.

Il a à peu près 5 ans, nous ne savons pas exactement.

QUOI ?

Severus grimaça à ce cri poussé en chœur par tous les gryffondors présents.

Et il est amnésique.

QUOI ?

Il sait qui il est, mais il n'a aucun souvenir d'avoir été adulte. C'est bien Sirius, mais Sirius enfant.

Sait-il que toute sa famille est morte ?

Oui, nous lui avons expliqué qu'il avait été emmené dans le futur. Il a eu l'air plutôt content.

Avec sa folle de mère, pas étonnant, grommela Harry.

Les médicomages sont tous d'accord. Sirius a apparemment laissé des années derrière le voile. Il est en parfaite santé et va recommencer à grandir normalement. Il…

QUOI ?

Severus, calme-toi.

Me calmer ! Me calmer alors que ce sale cabot va revenir me pourrir la vie ! A 11 ans, il ira à Poudlard et… Tu crois que je n'ai pas déjà assez à faire avec les Weasley, les Weasley-Potter et les Weasley-Granger qui se préparent !

Hé !

Remus se leva et embrassa son amant, sachant que c'était la seule façon à la fois de le faire taire et de le calmer. Ce n'était pas le moment de déclencher une crise diplomatique.

Je veux le voir ! réclama Harry en réprimant une grimace de dégoût… Il ne savait pas s'il arriverait un jour à se faire à l'idée que le dernier Maraudeur était en… couple… avec la chauve-souris des cachots.

Il attend dans la pièce à côté. Je lui ai dit que des cousins très éloignés allaient s'occuper de lui.

Bien. J'avais préparé Ginny à cette éventualité depuis la mort de Voldemort.

Je vais le chercher, dit Minerva en se levant.

Remus et Harry la suivirent du regard et ne quittèrent plus la porte close des yeux. Severus renifla dédaigneusement.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte se rouvrit sur un petit brun au regard franc qui soutint sans faillir ceux des personnes présentes avant de se diriger sans aucune hésitation vers Severus et de se hisser sur ses genoux sans cérémonie.

_Respire, Sev, respire. C'est un cauchemar et Black n'est __pas__ sur tes genoux !_

Bonjour mon nouveau papa !

Sirius ce n'est pas… commencèrent Minerva, Hermione, Remus et Harry dans une vaine tentative pour éviter…

Je ne suis PAS ton papa !

C'est moi qui… tenta Harry

Sûrement pas ! le coupa Sirius. Je suis pas un nérissson moi. J'ai les mêmes cheveux que lui…

_Je pleure, je ris ou j'enregistre ça pour avoir une preuve dans le futur ?_

…Et pis, continua le petit garçon, sous le regard ahuri de l'assemblée, t'es tout petit toi et les Blacks y sont… y sont… y sont pas petits ! Et pis, toi, papa, t'es rigolo quand tu fais tes yeux, là…

_Mon regard glacial numéro 12, "rigolo" ! Tuez-moi tout de suite !_

… Et pis… Ah ! fit triomphalement Sirius.

Quoi ?

Ça, reprit le petit garçon en imitant maladroitement le geste de Severus qui venait de se pincer l'arrête du nez. Papa faisait le même. Et pis je t'aime, moi, et je veux que tu sois mon papa !

Et Sirius de mettre ses bras autour du cou de Severus et de lui faire un bisou suivi d'un câlin.

_Je ne vais __pas__ me trouver mal. C'est un cauchemar. Je vais fermer les yeux et quand je les rouvrirai…_

Toute l'assemblée retint son souffle.

Sirius ? dit doucement Remus en s'approchant à pas de loup. Je peux t'emprunter Severus un instant ? Avant qu'il ne nous fasse une crise cardiaque et/ou ne t'avadakedavre, ajouta-t-il mentalement.

Sirius le regarda un long moment, semblant le jauger puis finalement se détacha du serpentard figé et trottina vers la coupe de bonbons posée sur le bureau.

Severus ?

…

Severus ?

…

Severus !

Quoi, Lupin ?

Severus, je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander ça mais…

Le serpentard leva les yeux vers le sourire tremblant de son amant et frissonna.

Non, Remus ! Tu ne peux pas envisager… Mais enfin, voyons !

Je sais bien, mais c'est ce qu'il veut.

Et évidemment il doit l'avoir ! Non, non et non ! Je refuse !

Alors pourquoi chuchotes-tu ?

Je… je… De toute façon, Potter ne sera jamais d'accord.

Sachant que ce serait l'accord le plus positif qu'il obtiendrait jamais, Remus embrassa Severus.

Je m'en occupe.

Je n'ai pas dit oui, Lupin !

Je saurai te remercier comme il se doit.

Severus renifla dédaigneusement.

Est-ce que tu vas être ma maman ?

Remus sursauta en s'apercevant que Sirius était revenu vers eux.

Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Sirius ? Je suis un homme, je ne peux pas être une maman.

Ben, pourquoi t'as fait un bisou d'amour à Papa alors ?

_Niark niark niark_

Euh, Sirius, tu sais parfois un homme… Remus rougit. Réfléchit. Et capitula. Oui, Sirius, je vais être ta maman. Est-ce que ça t'ennuie ?

Oh non. Je suis content d'avoir une maman avec des zolis yeux dorés.

Heum !

Oui, Harry ?

C'est pas tout ça mais Ginny doit m'attendre. Donc Sirius on va y aller.

Harry tenta d'attraper le poignet du petit garçon mais celui-ci se cacha derrière Remus en criant :

Non, je veux pas aller avec toi ! Papa !

Severus se leva, comme par réflexe, et vint se placer entre Harry et Remus.

Potter, la situation ne me plaît pas plus qu'à vous mais que croyez-vous faire exactement ? Kidnapper votre parrain ? Vous comptez aussi l'obliger à vous aimer ? Cessez vos idioties et réfléchissez avant d'agir pour une fois. Remus s'en occupera très bien. Et vous viendrez ce week-end. Nous ferons le point à ce moment-là.

Je suis désolée, Harry, intervint Minerva, mais Severus a raison. Sirius est assez traumatisé comme cela. Il faut d'abord penser à son bien-être.

Et comment son bien-être sera-t-il assuré chez un bâtard qui le déteste ?

Harry ! Je te rappelle que tu parles de l'homme que j'aime et avec qui je compte bien passer le reste de mes jours ! Les yeux de Remus flamboyaient de colère. Mais tu crois peut-être aussi que je ne saurai pas m'occuper d'un enfant ?

Remus, je…

Il suffit. Nous rentrons à la maison. Minerva, Hermione, Ron, salua Remus.

Sans un mot de plus, il jeta une pincée de poudre de cheminette dans le foyer en annonçant : Manoir Prince.

Il s'apprêtait à passer les flammes devenues vertes quand il sentit que Sirius ne lui emboîtait pas le pas.

Sirius ? Tu ne veux plus venir avec nous ?

Si… mais… Le petit garçon semblait au bord des larmes. Sev y veut pas être mon papa ?

Remus s'accroupit pour être à hauteur des yeux gris de son meilleur ami… enfin non, mais qu'est-ce que Sirius pouvait se ressembler ! Remus secoua la tête pour revenir au présent.

Pourquoi dis-tu ça, mon chéri ?

Il, lui… commença Sirius en montrant Harry du doigt.

Imbécile de gryffondor ! gronda Severus avant de s'accroupir à son tour. Il a dit des mensonges, Sirius, mais je sais qu'il ne voulait pas te faire de la peine.

C'est vrai ? demanda Sirius, les yeux gros de larmes.

Mais oui.

Alors tu veux bien être mon papa ? renifla Sirius.

Mais oui, soupira Severus en lui tendant un mouchoir puis, voyant l'incompréhension dans les yeux de l'enfant, le plaça sur son nez, et dit : souffle.

Sirius se précipita dans ses bras et Severus referma les siens sur lui. Comme Sirius ne semblait pas décidé à le lâcher, il le souleva en se relevant et l'installa sur une de ses hanches avec précaution. Puis il darda un regard noir aux alentours, défiant quiconque de faire une remarque sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Remus, on y va.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant Harry, qui n'en menait toujours pas large, Sirius le regarda et lança :

C'est pas bien de mentir. Toi t'auras pas de cadeaux à Noël.

On entendit le ricanement de Severus même une fois que les flammes de la cheminée furent redevenues rouges.

**SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB**

**Au Manoir Prince.**

Sirius, viens je vais te montrer ta chambre et on la décorera comme tu voudras.

Papa, moi c'est Siri. J'aime pas être sérieux.

Severus jeta un regard noir à Remus qui s'efforçait, mal, de ne pas rire.

Hem… Bon, Siri alors. Mais moi, c'est…

Severus.

C'est ça, comme dit Remus.

Mais t'es mon papa, pourquoi je t'appellerai Severus ?

Bon, soupira Severus, on verra ça demain. Pour le moment, le plus urgent, c'est ta chambre et après on mange, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

J'ai faim.

Bon, alors on mange et après on s'occupe de ta chambre, capitula Severus qui devait bien s'avouer qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à affronter l'épreuve "décorons la chambre de Black".

Severus espérait qu'attablé devant le bon repas préparé par Yamy, l'elfe de maison ravi, allez savoir pourquoi, mais les elfes avaient toujours été des créatures étranges, à l'idée que la vieille demeure allait être à nouveau pleine de cris d'enfants le petit garçon allait se taire et lui permettre de réfléchir enfin à la façon dont il s'était fait encore une fois avoir et convaincre de faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de faire… _et pourtant Dumbledore était mort… et rien n'avait changé… c'était bien la peine…_ Mais il n'en fut rien. _Black restera toujours Black, un emmerdeur, à n'importe quel âge…_

Dis, Maman…

_Niark, niark, niark _

…ma chambre elle est où ? Elle est à côté de celle de toi et Papa ?

Siri, tu ne peux pas m'appeler Maman. Je suis un homme. Tu ne veux pas plutôt m'appeler Papouni ?

Severus renifla dédaigneusement à ce nom ridicule et d'une poufsoufflerie à vomir.

Hum…, fit Sirius qui semblait plonger dans une réflexion si intense qu'il en oubliait d'avaler sa cuillère de mousse au chocolat. D'accord Pamouni.

Severus vit les yeux de Remus se gonfler de larmes sans comprendre jusqu'à ce que… Moony !

Papouni, Siri, Pou-ni, le reprit-il très vite.

Vi, Papouni.

Remus renifla le plus discrètement possible, en souriant doucement à Severus pour le remercier et décréta :

Je crois que tout le monde a fini. Alors, au lit !

Papa a promis d'abord de décorer ma chambre !

Oui, je suis sûr qu'il s'en souvient, ricana Remus.

Severus soupira discrètement en fusillant son amant du regard.

_Tout se paiera…_

Bon, alors à quoi tu veux que ta chambre ressemble ?

A celle d'Oursin des étoiles.

_Késaco ?_

Severus rencontra le regard incrédule de Remus.

_OK, moi qui cherchais du soutien…_

Il va falloir que tu sois un peu plus explicite Siri.

Alors…

Deux heures, quelques dizaines de sortilèges, moult hurlements rentrés, de colère pour Severus et de rire pour Remus plus tard, Siri se couchait dans une grotte étoilée.

Papa, tu me racontes pas une histoire ?

Je vais le faire, si ça ne t'ennuie pas Siri.

D'accord Papouni. Bonne nuit, Papa.

Bonne nuit Siri.

Severus retrouva le refuge de sa chambre avec un soulagement qui lui coupa les jambes. Il s'effondra dans son fauteuil.

_Comment je me suis retrouvé dans cette galère, moi encore… _

Severus rumina un long moment en attendant Remus. Quand son amant rentra dans la chambre, il ne leva même pas les yeux, perdu dans ses pensées.

Severus ?

Mmm…

Severus, c'est trop dur pour toi de l'avoir à la maison ?

Non.

Non ?

Curieusement, non. En fait, j'étais en train de me rappeler la façon dont il s'est précipité dans mes bras.

Severus, tu pleures ?

Certainement pas ! C'est juste que jamais encore… la voix du serpentard s'amuit.

Il est mignon, hein ?

Je ne suis pas un Poufsouffle, Remus. Je suis simplement content d'avoir rivé son clou à Potter.

Mais bien sûr.

Il est si… confiant.

Et il t'adore.

Pff…

Alors, Papa…

Oui, Maman ?

J'étais sûr que tu allais remettre ça sur le tapis ! Ça t'amuse, n'est-ce pas ?

Je suis sûr que tu serais magnifique en robe du soir… ou en nuisette.

Ah oui ? ronronna Remus.

Après tout, tu as promis de me remercier…

Est-ce que cela serait un remerciement satisfaisant ? demanda Remus en s'agenouillant devant son amant.

Disons que c'est un début.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

L'alarme de la chambre d'enfant, s'écria Severus qui passait déjà la porte en courant.

Remus le suivit aussitôt tout en se disant que son amant avait beau s'en défendre, il était fait pour être père. Lui n'avait pas pensé à protéger cet enfant, qui était pourtant son meilleur ami alors que Severus l'avait fait d'instinct. Même contraint et forcé, il avait endossé le rôle du père… Remus avait parié qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps à Severus pour oublier que petit Siri avait été son ennemi d'enfance, mais il n'avait pas pensé que cela se ferait si vite… Et il l'admettait, il avait sous-estimé l'honnêteté intrinsèque de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il avait oublié que Severus ne faisait jamais rien à moitié même quand il détestait ce qu'on l'obligeait à faire. Il n'aimait peut-être pas encore l'enfant, mais il en avait accepté la responsabilité et cela impliquait de veiller à son bien-être, de jour comme de nuit. Severus était peut-être un terrible professeur, mais il ne serait jamais un bourreau d'enfant.

Ils étaient arrivés dans la chambre de Sirius en un temps record et avaient trouvé le petit garçon en plein cauchemar.

Severus lui passa la main sur le front et l'éveilla avec la même douceur qu'il utilisait jusque là exclusivement avec Remus.

Siri, Siri, mon chéri, réveille-toi, chuchota-t-il.

Papa ?

Chut… c'est rien, c'est juste un cauchemar, tout va bien… chut…

J'ai… j'ai… sanglota Sirius.

Chut… calme-toi, respire, prends ton temps et tu me racontes d'accord ?

Sirius acquiesça et Severus le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement le dos, en chuchotant des paroles apaisantes. Il tendit la main à Remus pour l'inviter à les rejoindre sur le lit. Remus ajouta ses bras à ceux de Severus et peu à peu Sirius se calma, le nez dans la chemise de Severus et la main de Remus dans ses cheveux.

Severus le redressa très légèrement, sans briser complètement leur étreinte pour que Sirius puisse rester contre lui s'il en éprouvait encore le besoin. Mais le petit garçon se laissa faire et renifla seulement doucement. Severus ressortit son mouchoir et, une fois le nez de Sirius mouché et ses yeux essuyés, il demanda calmement :

Siri ? Tu veux nous raconter ton cauchemar ?

C'était… Il faisait froid et tout noir et il y avait des bruits, des… voix. J'étais tout seul et elles voulaient… et il y avait du vent qui voulait m'attraper et…

Tout en parlant, Sirius dessinait dans l'air, sans paraître vraiment s'en rendre compte, une arche, encore et encore. Remus et Severus échangèrent un regard appuyé.

Chut… C'est rien. C'est fini mon cœur… Rien ne peut t'arriver, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es avec Papa et Papouni maintenant.

Voui.

Rendors-toi mon chéri.

Veux pas être tout seul.

Non, bien sûr. Je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes d'accord.

Merci Papa.

Chut… Dors maintenant.

Severus jeta un regard à Remus, lui signifiant qu'il pouvait partir, mais celui-ci se contenta de s'asseoir dans la causeuse à côté du lit, prenant la main de Severus qui ne tenait pas celle de Sirius. Le serpentard soupira et s'installa le plus confortablement possible, remontant soigneusement les couvertures sous le menton du petit brun.

Quand la respiration du petit garçon redevint parfaitement régulière, Severus replaça une mèche derrière son oreille et se leva précautionneusement, entraînant Remus avec lui.

Il rêve du voile.

Je sais. Il reste à espérer qu'il oublie avec le temps.

Severus…

Remus, on ne peut rien faire de plus que lui faire un câlin si ça recommence. Il est bien trop jeune pour une Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves et tous les médicomages sont d'accord pour dire que censurer les rêves des enfants est très mauvais pour leur développement psychique futur. Il faut qu'ils exorcisent leurs peurs. Les cauchemars sont cathartiques.

Je vois que tu as longuement réfléchi à la question.

Je…

Je t'aime, Severus, conclut Remus en embrassant son amant.

Alors prouve-le-moi.

Remus sourit et reprit là où ils en étaient avant d'être interrompus.

**SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB**

**Au Manoir Prince, 15 jours plus tard.**

Siri !

Siri !

Je suis reconnaissant à ce gamin d'avoir encore une fois envoyé bouler Potter, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous faire tourner en bourrique !

C'est plus que de la reconnaissance que tu lui dois. Tu n'as pas arrêté de ricaner depuis une semaine.

Siri !

Siri !

Mais où est passé ce gosse !

Ouaf, ouaf, OUAF !

Ouaf ?

Padfoot ? Padfoot !

Regarde Papouni ! Je l'ai trouvé devant la grille. Je peux le garder ?

Siri…

Severus arriva juste à temps pour voir Remus fondre en larmes et se laisser glisser à terre.

Papouni ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Papa, pourquoi y pleure Papouni ? C'est ma faute ?

Sirius se mit lui aussi à sangloter, entourant Remus de ses bras en hoquetant qu'il était désolé.

Severus soupira et prit Sirius dans ses bras avant de relever Remus pour l'enlacer à son tour. Il répéta à Sirius que ce n'était rien, et que Remus ne pleurait pas à cause de lui, et le petit garçon se calma tandis que le chiot qu'il avait ramené tournait autour d'eux en jappant. Severus finit par reposer Sirius en lui disant d'aller dans la cuisine demander à Yami un repas pour son chien, en précisant qu'il n'avait pas encore décidé s'ils le garderaient ou pas. Puis, il serra Remus plus fort contre lui.

Moony… Je sais ce que tu ressens, mais tu dois te rappeler que ce n'est plus Sirius. C'est Siri, et c'est un enfant.

Je sais, Sev, je le sais. Là, répondit Remus en montrant sa tête. Mais là… continua-t-il en montrant son cœur.

Je sais bien mon cœur, mais si tu recommences à pleurer pour rien, tu vas le traumatiser.

Peut-être qu'on pourrait lui expliquer…

Lui expliquer quoi ? Qu'en fait il est ton meilleur ami et mon meilleur ennemi mais qu'il ne s'en rappellera jamais ? Non, Remus, tu sais que c'est une mauvaise idée.

Oui, c'est toi qui as raison. soupira Remus. La plupart du temps, j'oublie que c'est mon Sirius parce que… eh bien, c'est un enfant…

Ce serait plutôt la preuve que c'est bien Sirius, mais passons…

Severus ! le réprimanda Remus avec une tape sur le bras.

Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Parfois les réminiscences sont vraiment troublantes. Mais c'est notre petit maintenant. Notre louveteau.

Voui… Tu veux lui faire un petit frère ?

N'y compte même pas !

Remus ricana.

Maintenant que tu as retrouvé le sourire, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller expliquer à Siri qu'on ne peut pas garder ce chien.

Parce que tu crois vraiment que tu vas réussir à faire ça ?

Non, soupira Severus, mais j'espère pouvoir au moins négocier un peu.

On peut toujours rêver.

**SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB**

**Au Manoir Prince, le 5 juillet 2010.**

Papa, pourquoi tu mets des fleurs dans ta potion ?

Ce ne sont pas des fleurs, Siri, mais des pétales de roses. Et c'est pour adoucir le mélange.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que c'est un onguent contre les brûlures et qu'il doit être doux.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que ça permet d'avoir moins mal.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que c'est le but de la potion.

Pourquoi ?

Siri, tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ?

Non. Et pourquoi tu rajoutes de la poussière ?

Ce n'est pas de la poussière, c'est de la poudre de corne de licorne.

Pourquoi tu en mets ?

Parce que c'est un ingrédient très puissant.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que les licornes sont des créatures magiques par excellence.

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'elles sont très pures.

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'elles se cachent des humains.

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'elles en ont peur.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que les humains peuvent être méchants.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que c'est la nature humaine.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que c'est comme ça !

Pourquoi ?

Tu ne veux pas aller embêter Remus ?

Non. Alors pourquoi les hommes sont méchants et font peur aux gentilles licornes ?

Pour permettre aux petits garçons de tester les limites de la patience de leur père.

Pourquoi ?

REMUS !

_Remus tu me dois des remerciements, longs, nombreux et variés !_

**SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB**

**Au Manoir Prince, le 13 août 2011.**

REMUS !

REMUS !

REMUS !

Severus, mais que se passe-t… la voix de Remus mourut tandis que son regard tombait sur un tas de robes trop grandes autour de… eh bien… d'un Severus de 6 ou 7 ans à première vue.

Ton imbécile de fils m'a fait rajeunir !

Je suis sûr que Sirius ne l'a pas fait exprès. N'est-ce pas Sirius ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le jeune garçon qui arborait un grand sourire ravi.

Mais si ! Je voulais que Papa joue avec moi. Et il a dit qu'il était trop vieux et que je devais me trouver un copain de mon âge. Mais maintenant Papa va pouvoir être mon copain !

Severus… Calme-toi. _Finite Incantatem_. _Finite Incantatem_. _Finite Incantatem_ !

Remus, c'est de la magie infantile. Il n'y a pas de contre-sort.

Remus ne put que retenir son rire à la dernière minute en voyant un mini-Severus se pincer l'arrête du nez en soupirant à fendre l'âme.

Siri ?

Oui, Papouni ?

Siri, tu veux bien rendre à Papa son apparence normale.

Non.

Siri !

Non. Je veux jouer avec Papa.

Mais Siri…

Sirius, si tu ne me rends pas ma taille adulte tout de suite, je vais….

Attrape-moi si tu peux ! cria Sirius en détalant en riant.

Je crois bien que tu vas être contraint de jouer à chat… ou à cache-cache.

Remus, tu ne ris pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais bien sûr que non, Severus ! Pour qui me prends-tu ?

Tu me le paieras ! Et Sirius aussi ! Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas du tout amnésique et qu'il est revenu juste pour me pourrir la vie !

Severus, ne dis pas de bêtises. Si j'étais toi, j'essayerais de le rattraper… Et qui sait, tu t'amuseras peut-être.

Severus renifla dédaigneusement et sortit le plus dignement qu'il put après avoir rétréci ses vêtements. Et voir un mini-Severus faire tourbillonner ses robes avant de se précipiter dans les escaliers en hurlant : "Siri, je vais t'attraper" fut la goutte d'eau pour Remus qui éclata de rire à s'en tenir les côtes.

Quand il se fut remis de son fou-rire, il rejoignit les deux enfants… enfin façon de parler… qu'il entendait dans le salon et recommença aussitôt à rire en voyant Severus à califourchon sur Sirius en train de le faire capituler à coups de chatouilles.

**SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB**

**Au Manoir Prince, le 5 août 2012.**

Sirius ?

Oui, Papa ?

Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as mis mes robes ? Et par la même occasion, ce que tu fais devant mon chaudron à mélanger je ne sais quoi ? demanda Severus d'une voix doucereuse qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Sirius déglutit. Il savait quand son père était fâché et là il avait l'air vraiment très fâché.

J'ai mis de la poudre de corne de licorne et…

Il avait espéré que donner des informations aiderait mais au vu du froncement de sourcils de son père…

Et ? dit Severus d'une voix glaciale.

Du… du sang de vampire.

QUOI ? Sirius, éloigne-toi tout de suite de ce chaudron ! cria Severus en incantant un charme de bouclier sur le garçon et en se plaçant entre lui et la mixture juste au moment où celle-ci explosait.

….

Je t'assure, Remus, il n'est pas du tout amnésique et il est revenu pour me pourrir la vie !

Severus, ne dis pas de bêtises. L'imitation est la forme la plus pure de l'admiration.

Pff, renifla dédaigneusement Severus. Et c'est par admiration qu'il m'a transfiguré en satyre peut-être !

Tu es très beau avec tes petits sabots, Severus, juré !

Ne t'y mets pas, Lupin ! Ajoute plutôt les graines de pavot à la potion et tourne dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre pendant une minute. J'ai hâte d'avoir retrouvé mes jambes pour mettre mon pied quelque part à ce garnement !

**SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB**

**Au Manoir Prince, 25 juillet 2014.**

Non, Sirius, tu n'auras pas de balai.

Mais Papa !

J'ai dit non.

Papouni a dit oui.

Ça ça m'étonnerait ! Et tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur que tu essayes de nous monter l'un contre l'autre.

Eh ben je demanderai à Oncle Harry !

Sirius Black Snape, je te l'interdis, entends-tu ! Si jamais j'apprends que tu es monté sur un balai seul, tu ne pourras plus jamais t'asseoir dessus de ta vie !

Pour qui tu te prends d'abord, t'es même pas mon vrai père !

SIRIUS !

Papouni !

Severus, ne t'en va pas.

Severus ne répondit pas et sortit de la pièce dans un tourbillon de robes. Mais Remus avait eu le temps de voir la douleur sur ce visage si impassible en dehors de chez eux.

Sirius Black Snape troisième du nom, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de dire une chose pareille !

Papouni… Je suis désolé.

Sirius se sentait très mal. Il n'avait pas voulu aller si loin. Il était juste en colère. Et il avait fait de la peine à ses deux pères.

Je crains que cela ne suffise pas cette fois. Et tout ça pour un balai.

Sirius ne savait plus où se mettre. Il aurait aimé que la terre s'ouvre sous lui. Il aurait préféré que Remus lui crie dessus plutôt que de le regarder avec une telle déception dans les yeux.

Que dois-je faire pour que Papa me pardonne ?

Je ne sais pas, Sirius. Tu sais pourtant par quoi il est passé pour t'adopter devant la loi. Il a dû affronter bien des rebuffades à cause de son passé, à cause de l'intolérance des gens, et tout ça il l'a fait pour toi. Parce qu'il t'aime. Et toi…

Sirius se mit à pleurer. Il était un grand garçon pourtant, il allait avoir 10 ans et les grands garçons ne pleuraient pas. Mais la voix de Remus était si calme… Il avait l'impression de les avoir trahis tous les deux.

Mais je l'aime aussi, hoqueta-t-il.

Alors il faut le lui prouver.

Sirius se dirigea vers sa chambre, la tête basse, semblant porter tout le malheur du monde sur ses épaules. Remus lui suivit du regard en soupirant et alla quant à lui à la recherche de son amant pour essayer de voir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour arranger les choses.

Mais il ne le retrouva nulle part. Severus avait quitté le Manoir.

Remus soupira et s'installa dans le salon pour attendre le retour de Severus. Il mit discrètement une alarme sur la chambre de Sirius… Il ne pensait plus avoir à le refaire mais deux précautions valaient toujours mieux qu'une, c'était le credo de Severus.

Lorsque Severus rentra, il avait le visage fermé et il passa devant Remus sans le réveiller pour monter à l'étage. Il s'arrêta devant la chambre de son fils et écouta. Il entendit le grattement de la plume sur le parchemin et décida d'entrer.

Sirius se tourna vers lui en entendant la porte grincer légèrement. Il savait que son père aurait pu entrer sans qu'il s'en aperçoive et se demanda pourquoi il tenait à se faire remarquer. Il vit ses traits tirés et sentit les larmes lui remonter aux yeux.

Sans un mot, ne faisant pas courage à sa voix, il lui tendit le parchemin qu'il avait posé sur le bureau.

Il n'y avait que deux phrases, sans cesse répétées, encore et encore sur des lignes et des lignes : Je suis désolé. Je t'aime.

Severus posa son regard sur le parchemin sans qu'un muscle de son visage ne tressaille. Puis, il s'avança et ouvrit les bras.

Sirius s'y précipita et s'accrocha à la chemise de Severus comme si sa vie en dépendait, en sanglotant comme l'enfant qu'il était encore. Severus referma ses bras sur lui et lui caressa les cheveux.

Remus s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte, ému aux larmes par cette étreinte silencieuse qui lui en rappelait tellement une autre. Il s'avança pour embrasser lui aussi les deux amours de sa vie et laissa ses larmes se mêler aux leurs.

**SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB SSRLSB**

**Poudlard, Grande Salle, le 1****er**** septembre 2015.**

J'en reviens pas, Severus, tu te rends compte, notre bébé rentre à Poudlard !

Remus, tu n'arrêtes pas de répéter ça depuis ce matin, j'ai compris !

Mais Severus !

Tais-toi maintenant, tu es professeur je te le rappelle et la Répartition commence.

Tu te rappelles ce qu'on a convenu, n'est-ce pas ?

Je refuse de recommencer cette discussion. Mon fils ne finira pas à Gryffondor ! Et ne me ressort pas cette stupide théorie de l'innée et de l'acquis. JE l'ai élevé.

Merci pour moi.

Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

Puisque tu es si sûr de toi, que dirais-tu de pimenter notre pari ?

Parce qu'un dîner aux chandelles dans un grand restaurant ne te suffit pas ?

Disons que j'aimerais ajouter une nuit entière de servitude pour le perdant, susurra Remus en se penchant à l'oreille de son amant

Chiche ! rétorqua Severus en faisant de son mieux pour réprimer un frisson d'excitation à la pensée d'un Remus entièrement à sa merci.

BLACK SNAPE Sirius, appela Minerva McGonagall.

GRYFFONDOR ! fit le Choixpeau.

Ne dis rien. Remus, surtout ne – dis – rien !

POTTER James.

GRYFFONDOR !

Ouvre les yeux, Severus.

Non.

Tu rates les débuts de ce qui sera sûrement une belle amitié.

Ne dis rien. Remus, surtout ne – dis – rien !

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Alors ? Mon premier mentor vous plaît ?


	9. Merlin, l'eau est gelée

Les contraintes étaient que la première phrase de cet OS soit « Merlin, l'eau est gelée »

Rating T pour yaoi implicite.

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

**« Merlin, l'eau est gelée ! »**

MERLIN ! L'eau est gelée !

Potter, décidément tu n'apprendras jamais rien !

C'est pas ma faute, je continue à dire qu'on aurait dû prendre une plomberie moldue, avec eau froide ET eau chaude !

Dois-je encore une fois te rappeller que nous sommes des sorciers ! Et que _Que calor_ n'est quand même pas un sort difficile à apprendre !

MERLIN ! L'eau est gelée !

Potter, décidément tu n'apprendras jamais rien !

Je sais, je sais. _Que calor_ ! Mais je persiste à dire que la plomberie sorcière pourrait avoir aussi un robinet d'eau chaude. Et ne me dis pas que nous ne sommes pas des moldus, tu l'as déjà dit.

Ce n'est pas ma faute si ta cervelle de moineau est incapable de retenir une information !

MERLIN ! L'eau est gelée !

Potter, décidément tu n'apprendras jamais rien !

Je sais, je sais. _Que calor_ ! Mais je persiste à dire... Dis, Severus, tu n'as pas une impression de déjà vu ?

Si, Potter, nous avons cette conversation pratiquement chaque fois que tu entres dans la salle de bains.

Non, je ne parle pas de ce genre de déjà vu. J'ai l'impression d'avoir cette conversation en boucle.

C'est ce que je dis.

MERLIN ! L'eau est gelée !

Potter, décidément...

... tu n'apprendras jamais rien ! Je sais ! Tu viens de me le dire.

Pas depuis dix minutes. Tu t'améliores, Potter.

Non, sérieusement Severus, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette situation.

Forcément, tu oublies systématiquement que nous avons une baignoire sorcière.

Y a-t-il un moyen de détecter si on est bloqué dans une boucle temporelle ?

Mais qu'es-ce que tu racontes, Potter ?

MERLIN ! L'eau est gelée !

Potter, décidément...

Severus, y a-t-il un moyen de détecter si on est bloqué dans une boucle temporelle ?

Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Potter ?

Vite, Severus, je t'expliquerai plus tard !

Harry, que se passe-t-il ?

Je ne suis pas sûr mais j'ai besoin du sort, s'il en existe un !

C'est _Temporis perturbatio_.

MERLIN ! L'eau est gelée !

Potter, décidément...

_Temporis perturbatio._

Comment connais-tu ce sort ?

C'est toi qui me l'as donné il y a deux minutes.

Certainement pas !

Severus, est-ce qu'avec ce sort celui qui est bloqué dans une boucle temporelle devient fluorescent ?

Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

MERLIN ! L'eau est gelée !

Potter, décidément...

Severus, écoute-moi attentivement. Je suis bloqué dans une boucle temporelle très courte !

Potter, ce n'est pas drôle.

Severus, je suis sérieux. Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de rompre la boucle ?

Cela dépend. Sais-tu ce qui l'a déclenché ?

Aucune idée.

MERLIN ! L'eau est gelée !

Potter, décidément...

Saloperie de boucle temporelle à la con ! Elle pouvait pas recommencer il y a dix minutes quand j'étais au septième ciel, hein ? Ben non, il fallait que je passe mon temps à attraper des engelures, sinon, c'est pas drôle ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ? Hein ? J'ai pas assez morflé encore ? J'en ai marre moi ! Marre de chez marre de chez marre de chez marre !

MERLIN ! L'eau est gelée !

Potter, décidément...

SEVERUS !

QUOI ?

Je suis bloqué dans une boucle temporelle. Et non je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a bien pu la déclencher. Peux-tu faire quelque chose ?

Décidément Potter, il n'y a qu'à toi que ce genre de choses arrive.

Je sais, mais on a pas le temps ! La boucle est très courte.

MERLIN ! L'eau est gelée !

Potter, décidément...

SEVERUS !

QUOI ?

Je suis bloqué dans une boucle temporelle. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a bien pu la déclencher. Et passe-toi de commentaires sarcastiques, on a pas le temps ! La boucle est très courte !

_Tempus non fugit_.

Qu'as-tu fait ?

J'ai ralenti le temps dans cette pièce. C'est déconseillé en temps normal car on risque de se retrouver en décalage de plusieurs siècles avec l'extérieur mais je ne crois pas que nous ayons le choix.

La boucle va quand même se déclencher malgré ce sort ?

Oui et c'est sur cela que je compte pour résorber notre décalage. Mais nous avons un peu plus de temps. Dis-moi, quand commence-t-elle ?

Au moment où j'ouvre la douche et où je me retrouve la main engourdie par le froid de l'eau.

Décidément, tu n'apprendras jamais rien.

Je sais, ça fait vingt-cinq boucles que tu me le répètes.

Te connaissant, je jurerais que tu as été ensorcelé. Ne bouge pas. _Maledicta revelatio_. C'est ce que je pensais. Qu'as-tu donc encore fait à mon filleul ?

Mais rien, voyons !

Potter !

Mais euh... j'ai juste ajouté mon ingrédient personnel à son shampooing préféré.

Franchement, mais tu as quel âge ! Tu ne crois pas qu'à trente ans tu pourrais arrêter ces gamineries !

Il avait ensorcelé mes lentilles pour que mes yeux tirent des rayons lasers chaque fois que je croisais un gryffondor ! J'ai failli atomiser les jumeaux de Ron et d'Hermione !

Cela aurait-il été une si grosse perte ?

SEVERUS !

C'est bon, j'ai rien dit... Bon, j'ai trouvé comment arrêter la boucle. Mais je ne te donnerai le contre-sort que si tu me promets de ne pas chercher à te venger de Draco. J'en ai assez de ces blagues idiotes.

T'as qu'à lui dire à lui !

Et je le ferai. Mais je veux ta parole.

Mmdmgrr...

Potter !

D'accord, d'accord. Je promets.

Sur ton honneur de gryffondor ?

Sur mon honneur de gryffondor. Pfff...

Bon, alors à la prochaine boucle, dis : Draco Malfoy est le meilleur.

Pardon ?

C'est la phrase que Draco a choisi pour arrêter la boucle.

Je ne dirai jamais ça !

Alors la boucle continuera.

Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais...

MERLIN ! L'eau est gelée ! Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais...

MERLIN ! L'eau est gelée !

Potter...

Severus, c'est pas le moment. Pff... Draco Malfoy est le meilleur.

Qu'as-tu dit ?

RIEN ! Mais tu as intérêt à aller parler à ton filleul parce que j'ai promis que je ne lui ferai rien, mais je pourrai très bien dire à Ron à cause de qui j'ai failli le priver de deux de ses enfants.

Potter, il va falloir que tu m'expliques.

Après.

Après quoi ?

Devine.

Mais on vient de le faire il y a pas deux minutes.

Deux minutes pour toi. Mais pas pour moi.

Potter...

Chut. Après.

**FIN**

* * *

Alors ? Review ? GO !


End file.
